


Model Fee

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A rather shady text from Akira on a rainy day. Yusuke does not mind but Akira likes to test him.





	Model Fee

Maybe it was Akira being wilful, maybe it was even him being a bit playful. Whatever it was Yusuke was not going to question it. It was Akira suggesting it in the first place. It was not as if it was a problem or anything. A bit of surprise if anything because for any outing involving art were at his request.

Had he smelt a rat at Akira’s text? So last minute inviting him over with the rain falling. ‘I’ll be your model for the day. The store is closed so you should come over with no worries.’ Any one would smell a rat at such words.

Especially coming from someone as playful and cocky as their Joker. Still it was an opportunity that Yusuke was not going to turn down rain or not. Suspicious circumstances or not. He enjoyed sketching and painting Akira.

It was not something he was going to hide and it was not something he had had hidden before. There was just something about the energy in Akira. Something about his aura that just ignited his imagination. It opened all sorts of doors for his artistic creativity.

Even if Akira wanted to horse around or poke fun it would end up favouring Yusuke. Even if he wanted to roll about and tease, something from their time together would be left on Yusuke’s mind and he would draw, he would create based on the images that lingered the strongest.

So he gathered his supplies and grabbed his wet gear together before he took off for the café. On the way there in the train he read over the text and his simple reply multiple times.

It was not as if Akira did not like to tease him. Yusuke was not the only one that fell prey to their leader’s jokes and teasing. It just seemed as though Akira’s attention was leaning heavily towards Yusuke these days. Not that he would complain.

Not that he minded it. Having Akria’s full focus on him only heated his blood in the end. It only encouraged him and fuelled his imagination. Even though nothing happened. Just jokes, just teasing. Only moments that Yusuke struggled to express on a canvas later.

Trying to express how his blood could heat and boil. The way his hands wanted to move without his permission. Akira truly was a muse in everything that he did.

Yusuke did enjoy drawing and painting the unguarded Akira the best though. The way he would look at their team fondly. The way he would smile to himself. the way he sat by himself sometimes, each smile different. The sadness that lingered on him on a clear day in the park. The amused way he would watch the night sky when the group was together and he had been silent for a while.

That unguarded Akira, the unguarded and relaxed Joker was something Yusuke enjoyed recapturing on canvas.

But his art was more than that. He used it to speak things he felt and saw. He expressed to the best of his understanding and linked things on his mind. The hotness in his blood that Akira caused him to feel. The way that he felt after being joked around with.

Yusuke could never put it into words but he could put it on his canvas. Using paints, various brushstrokes and colours he could life to the emotions that Akira stirred up.

He stirred himself from his seat one stop before he was to get off the train. One thing he did know was that it was always beneficial and it was always fun to be with Akira. That was why he always came when Akira sought him out.

X

Seeing the empty café was enough warning for Yusuke that something was up. Not even Morgana was around and Akira was quick to brush his questions off. When they reached where Akira lived Yusuke was not surprised to see that Akira had been doing some phantom thief related work.

It was scattered around various places. He had been working on making tools for them. It showed on the desk. He had been sorting through their loot that they had gathered. It showed with the pile by the shelf. There was quite the pile there. They had managed more trinkets than usual.

Yusuke had started to set up almost absentmindedly and forgotten to pay attention to the playful Joker. He remembered about him when Akira’s shirt went sailing over his head to land on the bed.

“You should set up close to the bed. Better light.” Shirtless Akira said as he strode past Yusuke. He scooped up a handful of trinkets on his way to his window. “You can pose me however you like.” The smile he flashed Yusuke as he opened the window carefully so rain would not get in was bright and mischievous. “I was thinking of something different this time. Draw me with only these.”

Akira showed off the handful of trinkets he had scooped up. there were quite the amount. None of them matched really. All things they had scooped up on their troubles with shadows. Some rings some collars a few anklets and bracelets. A few necklaces and crowns. A bunch of mismatching jewellery if anything.

“You like testing me don’t you?” Yusuke set up his canvas and ignored the way Akira draped himself over the chair by his bed. His fingers shook when he noticed the way that Akira’s fingers slid down his own body to hook in the waistband of his pants. “You’re that eager to be a nude model?”

“Only for you.” Akira was quick to flash the smile at him. His eyes shined with his obvious enjoyment. He was so happy with himself, obviously happy with his teasing. That emotion Yusuke wanted to capture with his brush.

“Let’s leave the gaudiness out of it then.” He forced his voice to be dry as he watched Akira straddle the chair from the back and rest his arms and head on the back. “You don’t really need any additions. You’re as striking as you are.” He allowed himself to give a smile. “Although you’re fine with your pants. The picture you’ll give would be rather enticing.”

“Enticing enough for you?” Yusuke’s fingers paused where he was gathering his pencils. That was the closest that Akira had gotten to crossing the line in quite some time.

He gave a noncommittal hum as he took a seat on the spare stool so he could begin. “Everyone would be enticed by the picture you make.” He began. “But for me you create a war within myself.” His strokes were careful and slow as he spoke. “I feel the urge to capture on my canvas like any true artist would. But I also feel the need to touch and claim the real thing. That’s what it does to me.” He was proud of how calm and even his voice was. No shakes or cracks. Just simple facts.

Akira’s laugh was soft as he leaned harder on the chair back. His eyes had softened slightly and that fond look was in them once more but behind all of that lurked a warning heat.

“I like watching you when you’re thinking about art.” Akira said softly. “As much as you enjoy watching me. I like watching you too.” Yusuke’s pencil stilled at the way that Akira shifted in the chair. “You see things in me many others wouldn’t but in you I don’t even know what I see but it feels good.”

The rain was falling, there was a slight breeze coming through the open window but Yusuke felt hot. Akira had never been on the attack before. He was always sly, always cocky but this was something else entirely.

This was almost as if Akira was searching for something in him. He held Akira’s gaze as his pencil hovered over the canvas. He gently rested the pencil onto the top of the canvas before he shifted the entire thing aside.

“I think we see things in each other that others would miss.” He ached to touch Akira’s hair. The cold wind blowing in made it look damp and almost limp. He wanted to touch and he wanted to draw the scene. Capture the look and the way he felt looking at Akira.

“Beyond our night time work.” Akira teased. “I get that enough from the others.” His face was serious then as he sat up. “As the Leader I call to you, I have that charisma and you put your faith in me. You trust me to do the right thing and support you and I trust all of you to have my back. But that isn’t what I mean Yusuke.”

“There are parts a leader would be unable to share, parts that you would not necessarily share with a friend.” Yusuke was hesitant to continue but he met Akira’s gaze and continued on. “For me there are parts of myself that I didn’t want to share with anyone. Part’s of my heart that I kept buried underneath.”

“That came roaring out in a magnificent way.” Akira reached for one of the trinkets on the bed with a smile before he picked up a single ring and slid it onto the middle finger of his left hand. It was obviously a ring for a woman but somehow on Joker it melded perfectly with the image he made. “Your persona reveal had been breath-taking.”

“And slightly embarrassing.” Yusuke admitted with a laugh of his own. “I think I would have loved to see yours. For that I envy Ryuji.”

“Well since I had no idea about what was going on at the time.” Akira rested his head against the chair back once more and smiled. “Well I’m sure I was just as embarrassing.”

“None of us knew what was going on.” Yusuke watched the way that Akira relaxed as they spoke, his face was so open and relaxed, he seemed younger. Almost vulnerable. His fingers ached to touch the dark hair, to trace the skin on his face.

It was not as if he had forgotten about Akira’s shirtless state. It was just that the conversation and Akira’s expression caught his attention more than his body. It was still on Yusuke’s mind however.

How trained Akira’s body was. It had been toned before but now thanks to his training and their activities it was being sculpted. He had looked good before, now it was almost unfair. Still Yusuke was willing to bet that as solid as Akira’s chest looked that his skin would still feel good. All of their hands were rough at this point.

A part of being a phantom thief. You would have rough hands from their work. Their bodies would have bruises but they got stamina in return. They were able to do their work better. Everything improved with their efforts.

Still growth was one thing. Akira’s beauty was another. He knew the charm he had. Just as Yusuke knew that others were drawn to his looks. He accepted it, his looks changed nothing about him beyond others trying to approach him. Akira was the same.

“It seems like ages away but at the same time it feels as if no time at all has passed.” Akira smiled. “A few months ago I never knew your name. now I can’t imagine a single day without you in it.”

“I am the same.” Yusuke admitted as the wind ruffled Akira’s hair. The past is not too far behind us but it feels so far away and so foreign.”

“One thing I want to do for you.” Akira said softly. “I want to give you as many images to pain while I still can. I want to give you as much as me while I’m able. You want my smile. I want to give you as many smiles as I can and while you think and drawn mine. I want to remember your looks and the way you smile as well. I want to burn it into my soul since I can’t capture it on a canvas.”

“A photo wouldn’t suffice?” Yusuke chuckled at that even as his heart clenched.

“You’re so formal in photos.” Akira shook his head. “Even when its just the two of us. I want you like how you look now. Maybe I’ll have to catch you off guard in order to get the picture I want.”

“Or I could paint you a self portrait.” Akira’s laugh made Yusuke smile. “I’m certain I can give you a _‘me’_ that would please you. Maybe something you would not expect.”

“That sounds almost dangerous.” Akira bit his lip as his eyes sparkled. “I’m curious to see what kind of ‘you’ that you would give me. If it’s anything close to what I see. If you’re even aware of what I see.” A strong gust of wind blew in the window closing it. No more wind blew in and the rain beat at the closed window.

Yusuke sat on the stool contemplating Akira’s words. The room had light tension but not the amount he had felt earlier. He got to his feet and approached where Akira sat. he reached past him his eyes on Akira the entire time.

He pushed his palm against the window to reopen it as Akira’s held his gaze. The moment he got the window reopened his hand moved form the window to do what he had been longing to do. Akira’s hair was just as soft as he had thought it would be.

The way that he relaxed to Yusuke’s touch. The way he relaxed his body and closed his eyes. Just stroking it was not enough his fingers sank into it and rubbed the strands that slipped through his fingers.

“You’re insistent.” He said softly. “You really have no plans on letting this go.” Not that Yusuke wanted him to let it go. He liked Akira pushing him like this. He liked looking at this part of Akira that he knew no one ever got to see.

“I just want to see parts of you that no one else has.” Akira’s eyes reopened and held him prisoner. He stood next to him one hand buried in Akira’s black hair his feet frozen to the floor.

He watched Akira slowly sit up keeping his hand on him. He watched the way Akira reached for him with one hand. Slowly and cautiously like Yusuke would run somewhere. The way Akira peeked up at him as Yusuke waited for Akira’s hand to touch his chest.

The moment it did he leaned down. The hand on his head slid to his shoulder as they were a few spaces apart. Yusuke had an idea of what to do. He had no idea what he should do but Akira’s hand on his shoulder tightened and began to pull him as Akira leaned forward.

In that attic room they kissed. With the rain coming faintly through the window. Akira half straddling the back of the chair and Yusuke leaning down to meet Akira. Just like that they kissed Akira’s hand tight on Yusuke’s shoulder and Yusuke’s hand buried in the softness of Akira’s hair.

It was not enough, it was not exactly a tester. It was a testing of feelings or even testing to see how their bodies would suit. They just fit together and it was not enough. Yusuke applied pressure to Akira’s hair as he pulled back. Kept pulling until Akira was out the chair and standing his own hands pulling Yusuke into the kiss.

It was not enough. It was nowhere near close enough. Yusuke kicked the chair aside as he was able to step closer to Akira but even that closeness did not feel right. It still did not feel close enough.

Akira pulled back his eyes dark before he looped one arm around Yusuke’s neck to pull him down. Yusuke’s hand went from Akira’s hair to the back of his neck the other to Akira’s to play around his hip.

The rain was still falling but time was slowing down for the two of them. It was just them and the rain sounds on the roof. The coolness blowing into the room.

Before he could suggest moving, maybe even turn Akira so he was pressed against something the world around Yusuke shifted and he found himself landing on the thing Akira called a bed. Before he could even begin to sit up Akira was straddling him. Running his hands up Yusuke’s legs until he got to the shirt. When his fingers grabbed the hem and he met Yusuke’s eyes he found himself reaching down to help Akira grab the shirt.

He helped him bring it up his body and to pull it off. Where Akira tossed it Yusuke had no idea but Akira was in his lap as though he belonged there. He was a pretty sight. An erotic one but nothing he wanted anyone else to see. It was all too easy to pull him close. All too easy to wrap him up tight and kiss him again as he lay back down. They had been a long time getting to this point but he was glad Akira had led him to here.


End file.
